luna
by twilightluver8
Summary: this is a story about edward & bella its after twilight but before new moon its a really gd story so read it and review it!


**A/N: hey veiwers this is my first story so take pitty on me and remember this is only the first chapter(plus preface) so i hope you like it megx**

**Luna!!!**

Preface

What does it feel like to be in love? Numb? Un wanting to leave him? Well at this moment in time I am feeling both those feelings. I can't come to the fact of me being in love. I am in love with the most perfect man in the universe.

**Chapter 1**

Sleeping

Yet again I'm sleeping, but I can't stop thinking about him. I need him, I want him I hope when I wake up he is there. Oh I can feel a cold, tender skin close to my own. I' m awake and he is here lying next to me just looking at me, "I new you would come" I told him, he whispered back "I always do".

Its seven am and I want to do all day is look in to his beautiful eyes; I think that's also what he wants to do all day long. "I think we better get up and get ready" he said in his icy voice, "why what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothings wrong, we have to go to school" he replied "oh yeah I forgot about school" I said sleepily.

"I will be back in one hour I promise" he said while climbing out the window to get to his car.

When I heard him drive away I sat and listened to the silences, there was a nock on my bed room door! Was it Edward coming back knowing I need him? Or was it just Charlie saying good morning? I quickly ran to the door, but it was only Charlie "hi Bellz I was just waking you up" he said "oh thanks" I replied. I went to the bathroom got dressed and brushed my teeth, by then it was seven thirty I only had to wait another half an hour. I went down stairs and drank a glass of cold water to wake me up a little bit more, I was on the couch it was seven forty five I heard a honk of a horn. Was it Edward? Was he early? Did he know I was missing him?

I opened the door it was Edward! Wait by his car waiting for me. "Dad I'm going to school now, bye" I shouted as I was walking out the front door "Bella wait" he replied, "What dad, I have to go I'm going to be late!" I asked. "Do you need me to drop you to school?" He asked, I could tell he didn't trust Edward since the accident "no thanks dad I am going with Edward" I told him. "Ok that's fine but be safe!" he quickly said knowing I was going to be late.

I ran to Edwards's car and put my arms around him and whispered "I missed you, and I couldn't stop thinking about you" we got in the car and quickly drove to school, when we got there not everyone had go to the fact that me and Edward were together. Our first lesson was biology, which was the lesson when I first saw Edward! Mr Mirror our bio teacher said "today class we will be testing blood types" oh not today I thought, Edward can't be in this lesson! I quickly whispered to Edward "what are you going to do you can't stay in this lesson" he replied "im going to ask Mr Mirror if I can go to the front office , but Instead I will leave out the back gate".

5 minutes later when all the needles where set out Edward went up to Mr Mirror and asked him and obviously he said yes. So I was sitting at a desk with a needle in front of me Mr Mirror paired me up with Mike Newton. "Hey Bella haven't you got a partner?" he asked knowing full well that Edward had gone "erm yeah but Edward had to go and do something" I told him. At nine forty five I received a text from Edward saying "hey Bella I am at home now I have asked Carlisle to call the school and all you have to do is go to your next lesson and the secretary will come and ask you to leave I will be waiting out side love you Edward x"

I went in to English as normal ten minutes later the secretary came and told me I had a dentist appointment, I'm so glad Edwards plan worked I thought. He stuck to his word he was standing by his car outside; we got in to the car I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing the thirty minutes he was gone.

The tension in the car was low, it was silent I had to brake it "so what are we going to do today?" I asked "I was thinking me and you could go to the meadow" he replied "that sounds great".


End file.
